This revised proposal is resubmitted to request support for B. Christopher Frueh, Ph.D. in his continued efforts to mentor clinical investigators and to conduct patient-oriented mental health services research. His main interest is mental health service delivery to trauma survivors in the public sector, including efforts that will address rural disparities and relevant public policy. He has served as PI on eight federally-funded research grants relevant to this arena, including Mental Health Service Delivery to Trauma Victims (K08;NIMH), Trauma within the Psychiatric Setting (R01;NIMH), and Telepsychiatry Service Delivery to Trauma Victims (R01;AHRQ). Besides his reputation as a quality researcher and his strong track record of funding in mental health services, the candidate has an excellent record of mentorship. He has provided critical mentorship to a large number of successful pre- and post-doctoral psychologists, psychiatry residents, and junior faculty investigators from a range of disciplines (>25 total mentees) over the past thirteen years. His immediate goals are to continue to mentor junior investigators, and to acquire new skills to assist him in continuing his own patient-oriented mental health services research. Toward this end, he will acquire skills and knowledge in health economics, and will submit an R01 for a clinical trial to evaluate the effectiveness and cost-effectiveness of using videoconferencing ("telehealth") applications to provide service delivery to trauma survivors, in order to address disparities in rural resource utilization. His long-term goal is to continue to develop a unique expertise in the area of mental health services and economic research relevant to trauma survivors served in via public sector agencies through the opportunities afforded by this award. This expertise will better enable him to mentor junior researchers in conducting patient-oriented mental health services research in the future.